


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 3

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: “L’amore è quando non riesci a dormire perché finalmente la realtà è migliore dei tuoi sogni” – Dr Seuss"





	

Kurt aveva sempre tenuto in grandissimo conto il sonno: non che fosse un dormiglione, specie visto che da anni era praticamente lui a mandare avanti la casa, ma sapeva che senza un certo numero di ore di riposo la salute, ma soprattutto _la sua pelle_ , ne avrebbe risentito e perciò faceva sempre in modo, nonostante le ore piccole che si concedeva ogni tanto quando dormiva da Mercedes o da Rachel, di osservare la sua routine serale di trattamenti per la pelle e dormire il giusto numero di ore.

Nei periodi peggiori della sua vita, quando sembrava che nemmeno le quattro mura della sua camera fossero abbastanza per farlo sentire al sicuro, si era rintanato quanto più poteva sotto le coperte – niente cellulare, niente computer, solo lui e a volte le cuffie e l’Ipod – il piumone a fare da scudo contro il mondo esterno, contro le telefonate moleste, contro i contatti sociali non desiderati, contro la scuola, i bulli, la gente che lo guardava strano quando girava per il supermercato con i capelli in piega e gli stivali alti luccicanti, a volte persino contro i suoi amici, che a volte sembravano non capire quanto gli altri, non esserci nel modo giusto, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno lui quale fosse quello corretto.

C’erano stati giorni in cui cenava, infilava i piatti nella lavastoviglie, i libri nella borsa e poi correva a rintanarsi là sotto, anche se era presto, o quelli in cui uscire dall’abbraccio caldo e confortante delle coperte sembrava impensabile da lasciare e ne strisciava fuori demoralizzato – giorni, sempre più numerosi, man mano che passava il tempo, in cui, in barba a qualunque adagio sulla vitalità e la gioia dell’adolescenza, in cui non c’era sollievo migliore che infilarsi sotto il piumone appena si faceva un’ora ragionevole per non destare la preoccupazione di suo padre.

Poi, le cose erano andate peggio, a scuola.

E poi, proprio quando pensava di essere al limite e gli sembrava di essere in cima ad una discesa ripidissima che finiva in un pozzo buio, spaventoso, era arrivato Blaine.

Beh, per l’esattezza _lui_ era andato a sbattergli contro, durante la missione spionistica più imbarazzante della storia dei glee club d’America: Blaine che gli aveva dato un’occhiata e, in pochi minuti e ancor meno parole, aveva capito tutto quello che lui stesso non aveva saputo esprimere alle persone che lo circondavano per chiedere aiuto, per dire che sì, siamo tutti nella stessa barca degli sfigati della scuola, ma per me è diverso, è _peggio_ , per me sta diventando qualcosa di insopportabile e ingestibile e spaventoso.

Blaine aveva semplicemente capito, forse perché aveva riconosciuto la stessa espressione che aveva avuto lui, e gli aveva teso una mano – espressione riduttiva per raccontare le ore di auto che si faceva ogni giorno, dopo la scuola e le riunioni con i Warbles, per andare al cinema con lui, a pranzo, a prendere un caffè o a fare shopping, o semplicemente gli sms che inviava, le foto di un articolo divertente che stava leggendo in quel momento, i commenti spietati allo show che stava guardando alla tv.

E di colpo Kurt si era accorto che non aveva più voglia di attardarsi sotto un piumone, anche se la situazione a scuola non era cambiata e lo aspettavano le stesse cose: si svegliava presto perché la sveglia di Blaine suonava alle sette ( _Crederesti che, a vivere nel convitto della tua scuola, si possa dormire fino a tardi, ma non hai idea della lotta per il bagno e del casino in mensa!_ , gli aveva scritto ridendo una volta che Kurt lagnava il traffico beccato una mattina per colpa dei lavori stradali) e solitamente trovava già un sms appena tornava dal bagno, una cosa tipo _Wes mi ha fregato il turno al bagno, se non si sbriga al professore della prima ora porterò la sua testa su una picca_ , oppure _Stamattina ho così tanto sonno che sono stato dieci minuti davanti allo specchio a tentare di farmi il nodo alla cravatta prima di accorgermi che non sarebbe mai venuto perché l’avevo messa a rovescio – ma non riuscivo a tenere gli occhi aperti!_

Scendeva di corsa in cucina e preparava la colazione, e spesso si era sorpreso a _canticchiare_ perché Blaine gli aveva mandato un sms tipo _Ho l’ultima canzone di P!nk in testa da ieri e David mi ha appena detto che mi accoltellerà con il cucchiaino se non smetto di mugugnarla_.

 _Non vi danno dei coltelli, alla prestigiosa Dalton Academy?_ , aveva risposto.

_Ha detto che ha troppo sonno per lottare con Trent per rubargli il suo o alzarsi a prenderne uno._

Intanto, il caffè stava freddando, il latte aveva quasi rischiato di bruciare, Burt aveva portato i toast in tavola e Finn lo fissava strano perché girava da cinque minuti con la scatola dei cereali in una mano e il cellulare nell’altra senza darsi pace e mettersi a sedere – ma anche quando finalmente posava il cellulare, davanti allo sguardo severo di suo padre, il sorriso continuava a rimanere sulle labbra.

C’erano altri messaggi, a volte a raffica, a volte dilazionati di ore, che gli facevano compagnia durante la giornata: a volte c’era un’uscita (Kurt non osava definirli _appuntamenti_ , anche se un po’ ci sperava) nel pomeriggio, anche solo un caffè in un locale a metà strada tra Lima e Westerville, così da impedirgli di incontrare gente di scuola anche nei momenti in cui poteva provare a dimenticarsi di quell’incubo, altre volte andava a fare la spesa, o tornava a casa e iniziava con i compiti, ma il minimo trillo del cellulare era capace di lasciargli cadere di mano la penna.

E la sera, la sera non c’era mai verso di andare a dormire: c’era sempre un film, o anche due, da vedere, e skype, e le telefonate, e c’erano sere in cui Burt bussava alla sua porta ricordandogli che l’indomani c’era la scuola e finiva che, chiuso in bagno alle prese con la sua routine serale (che condivideva con Blaine e non poteva che farla al telefono col vivavoce per colpa delle mani impiastrate di crema) per non far vedere a suo padre la luce della stanza ancora accesa da sotto la porta, la chiamata andava avanti ben oltre la ragionevole ora per andare a dormire. Del resto, aveva diversi correttori per le occhiaie, nella sua trousse, bisognava pur usarli o dopo sei mesi dall’apertura doveva comunque buttarli via, no?

Insomma, le giornate si fecero più lunghe, perché la mattina non vedeva l’ora di svegliarsi e accendere il telefono e la sera non sembrava mai abbastanza tardi per chiudere la chiamata, anche se il mondo continuava a girare storto come sempre e sembrava non esserci una soluzione per liberarsi di chi sembrava esistere appositamente per rendere la scuola, e a volte non solo quella, un inferno: prima aveva preferito dormire, per avere una tregua alle sue ansie e ai suoi problemi, mentre adesso, semplicemente, era meglio stare svegli, perché essere svegli significava avere Blaine, dall’altra parte del telefono, a fargli sognare che tutte quelle attenzioni fossero _più_ della “sindrome del cavaliere dall’armatura scintillante”.

A meno che Blaine non volesse davvero rivestire i panni del principe della Bella Addormentata, perché in quel caso era assolutamente disposto a indossare il suo pigiama di raso migliore, sistemarsi i capelli, mettere le lenzuola più belle sul letto e attendere sotto le coperte che lui si arrampicasse sulla sua finestra per venire a salvarlo.

Anche se, in effetti, era tanto più divertente balzare giù dal letto e corrergli incontro per incontrarsi a metà strada, perché per una volta, nella sua vita, la realtà sembrava essere migliore dei sogni che aveva cullato in quelle ore di solitudine.


End file.
